


Sacrificed

by Fandom_Onion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deity Au, Eventual Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Other, Romance, They/Them pronouns for Loki, metion of past traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Onion/pseuds/Fandom_Onion
Summary: Loki gets sacrificed to a storm god to help his village in drought. Out of fucks to give and not believing in such things Loki goes without much hesitation hijincs  ensue.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. The Lamb

Loki felt like an idiot ,his hair was being braided with flowers and his body was being adored with silver chains and painted with wine and sweet oils . Loki had nearly slid out of the seat when He sat down for this involuntary grooming.

For months the village hadn’t seen a drop of rain. Unlike its characteristic summer storms. So as a solution they sacrificed a fair maiden to be the wife of the the storm god. When she returned unharmed the village took it as a sign that offering had been turned down. So week by by week more maidens were sent returned and the drought continued. The village elder Laufey was growing desperate the village was essentially running out of young women. Not wanting to sacrifice his own wives and daughters he had selected Loki.

Loki was born intersexed he had been shunned and abused by their village, and had been homeless for years living off what scraps he could find or steal, growing up unwanted and unloved. So when Elder Laufey came to him and insisted Loki owed it to the village to be sacrificed Loki was furious. However Loki agreed to this not because he thought he owed anyone anything but because Loki had a plan.

You see whenever they sacrificed someone they were left with food and silken gifts on the storm god’s alter at dusk and not checked on until dawn. Loki planed to take the supply’s and run as soon as the elder left him. To find another village where he was a stranger and would be treated like everybody else.

When the elder and his soldiers marched loki to the edge of the forest naked as the day they were born. Laufey talked about leaving extra wine to compensate for Loki’s inadequacy, it took every thing in Loki to not kill those old bastards. 

The blood in Loki’s veins ran cold when he saw the chains that had been crudely attached to the sacred alter. Loki felt the crusty old mans breath on his neck as he forced Loki to the Decadent prison .

“Just so you don’t get any ideas,” 

Fuck  
——————

Loki struggled useless against the chains for hours but now he was tired tired of fighting tired of being worthless tired just.... tired. The sticky uncomfortable sweet oils began to attract bugs, crawling around on Loki’s skin no matter how much he thrashed . Loki began to wonder if elder Laufey would even come to get him in the morning. With Loki dead one of his problems was already solved. Hot tears ran down Loki’s cold face as he thought of rotting out here alone.

Hot tears fell on Loki’s face neck and back they looked up ... a storm how cruel he thought. The warm rain washed the crude oils off Loki’s body the hot steam rising from the dry cracked ground gave Loki a blanket of heat and comfort as they rested their head on the stone cold alter and drifted into nothingness.

Allowing them to sleep as he was carried away in strong arms.


	2. Licked wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets to know his strange new home and captor

It was warm and soft and for a second everything was good. Loki was safe maybe a family had taken pity on him and allowed Loki a bed for the night. But nothing good lasts in Loki’s life not really and soon the memories of the previous night came rushing back. 

Loki Shot up and opened his eyes, but he couldn’t parse what he saw. A clean white room with golden crown molding. The air smelled like warm cinnamon and cloves. The room was clean large and relatively empty. Containing a large ornate dresser a soft rug a rose wood chair with a matching ottoman and the large bed Loki was laying on. 

Why was he here? At first Loki thought maybe he had died but lord knows that Loki wasn’t exactly on the shortlist for heaven. Maybe the injuries from the previous night had been so severe that he had to be taken to the hospital but this place was way too fancy to be a hospital.

That reminds him, Loki looked down to find .... bandages not rags that rot and infect real actual bandages. From the cuts on Loki’s feet from walking miles without shoes to the brushes and welts on their back and wrists where he had struggled against being chained down. Each Wound had been carefully cleaned and dressed. Which means whatever took Loki here wants him alive.

Even though he was intact Loki felt week and hungry. Loki wanted to leave and find some food and maybe find out where he was. But he couldn’t leave the room stark naked say for a few bandages. Loki tried to walk over to the dresser but each step strained his poor muscles and stretched his aching wounds. Loki pulled open the weighted dresser drawer to Loki’s surprise each item seamed to be Tailored for someone of his size. Loki settled a pale yellow night shirt .

Loki pulled the garment over his head and made their way to the door. They creaked open the heavy door to an immaculate hallway that was only out shown by the smell of Delicious food. Loki hadn’t eaten in days. Without a second thought Loki walked towards the large door 

When Loki peered through the door he was dumbfounded. There was a long table set with more food than Loki had ever seen. It was a feast fit for an army but there was only one man at the table. He hadn’t touched the food as if he was waiting for something.

Suddenly the man looked up his eyes froze on Loki with an intense glare. Loki turned away from the door. He hastily waddled back towards his room terrified he had broken some unspoken rule about not leavening the room. He heard booming steps like thunder coming at him until he could swear it was right behind Loki 

He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and stretched his head back to get a look at it’s owner. The man was large he was tall and he was wide. blonde lock we’re tide back into a short ponytail his beard was short a scraggly and slightly darker than his hair. His intimidating presence was slightly ebed by his kind eyes but Loki wasn’t and idiot if this man kept him alive he must want something 

Loki was about to ask a question when he was lifted off the ground in a tight embrace. Then Loki herd the man whisper something

“My lamb,”

————————

Loki was practically carried back into the dining room by this man. After he sat Loki down in a chair something became very clear. The dining room was twice as grand as the hall with gold and jewels adorning the ceiling,Loki was in a castle. It didn’t make sense there wasn’t a castle anywhere near Loki’s village how did he get here how long had he been Unconscience who was this man and what did he want

Clink*

Loki was snapped out of his thoughts by the plate being set down in-front of hi by the stranger, piled high with potatoes fish pork and vegetables. 

“You have to eat little one.”

Loki wanted to so bad his stomach was so empty it hurt but he wouldn’t eat any food before he was sure he could trust it.

“ I need to know where I am .”

The man looked horrified as it dawned on him Loki has no idea what’s going on.

“ My apologies let’s start over My name Thor , what is your name my little lamb ?”

“Tell me were I am.” Loki asked more sternly this time.

“ HaHa , persistent aren’t you . Your in my palace .” 

He was grinning from ear to ear when he said it even though his answer didn’t sooth Loki’s fears he decided to move on to the next question as he clearly wasn’t getting anywhere.

“how did I get here.”

“I brought you here.”

Either this man was cleverly avoiding answers or he was so stupid he couldn’t understand he wasn’t helping Loki was about to pry when.

“Please eat little one this can wait until after dinner. You were out for so long and you really need to eat.”

If Loki was at his best he would have protested more but he was so hungry and the food smelled so good. Plus it didn’t make sense to put all the effort into healing Loki to just poison him later.

———————— 

Two servings later Loki’s tummy was full of warm food and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. The man he came to know as Thor had commented during the meal saying Loki ate a lot for someone his size. Loki would have been insulted if he had not said it with such adoration. 

“So I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch your name little one.”

“My name is Loki.”

At that point Loki let out a heavy yawn Thor smiled sweetly and walked towards Loki he reached out his hand too help Loki up Loki arms immediately shifted to block his face as if Thor was going to hit him. Thor wanted to keep smiling for Loki’s sake it was so clear his little one had been through so much.

“You clearly need more rest let me take you back to your room.”

Before Loki could decline Thor picked him up and carried him bridal style back through the hallway. As he laid Loki down on the bed his hand brushed under Loki’s iner thigh.

“Good night little lamb”

If you asked Loki would say he hates being picked up like a doll. But truth be told Loki couldn’t tell you the last time he’d been held it was kinda nice.


	3. Cleansing and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a deal to stay with the stranger and learn more about his new life //warning nudity//

It had been three days since Loki woke up here and he had spent the majority of his time in bed. Waking up every once in a while to eat or use the bathroom. Once in a while he’ll wake up to having his bandages changed by Thor. His big hands working so gently to make sure he didn’t hurt Loki. 

On the third day Loki was woken by Thor who but a breakfast tray over his lap. The only thing an the tray was half of a pink fruit with a yellow rind and a strange looking spoon. 

“What is this”

“It’s called grapefruit my la- Loki here ,”

He carved some of the sweet pink flesh with the sharp spoon and brought it to Loki’s lips. It was perfect and for a second everything was ok. But nothing good lasts in Loki’s life not really. He was getting better 

“When I heal you will send me back, right.”

“what?”

“Don’t play dumb you surely don’t plan to keep me here!”

“Well of course I do You know.”

“ Actually I don’t, I don’t know who you are I don’t know where I am and I don’t know what you plan to do with me!.”

Loki looked up in terror as he realized that he had snapped and bit the hand that feeds quite literally. Loki turned his face away expecting a back hand only Received the gentle touch of large fingers turning his face to Thor.

“Do you truly wish to return. I saw how they treated you.”

Loki’s lip quivered truly wishing he could stay here forever but knowing the fates would never grant him such mercy.

“It doesn’t matter wha—“  
“It matters to me.”

“Why does it mater to you you didn’t know me till a few days ago.”

“Your my wife it’s my job to love you and protect you!”

“...what”

“I’m Thor god of thunder you were offered as my wife and I accepted you. If you don’t wish to be here I would never force you but do not think you are a mere guest.”

Loki was stumped the man didn’t seam to be lying so either was a real storm god or at least thought he was. It would explain the mysterious unheard of extravagant castle. As well as the mans intimidating size. There was only one piece of this puzzle that didn’t fit...Loki.

“why me.”

“I’m sorry what?.”

“Why me ! The village offered you many beautiful women before me why did you pick me?” Loki’s voice cracking up with sorrow as he thought of the night at the altar.

“I-I saw the way they treated you at my altar. I thought they were going to kill you.”

Oh

Loki couldn’t help but feel A little bit let down, was it naive to think maybe Thor chose him.

“They don’t deserve someone like you please stay here with me.”

Loki stoped thought for a moment then nodded Thor smiled warmly at him and brought another peice of fruit to Loki’s lips  
////////////////////////////////

On the fourth day Loki felt well enough to leave bed. Loki was suddenly hit with the smell and the realization that he hasn’t washed in days. He immediately went out Looking for a bath.

As he wandered the hall checking doors he accidentally open the door to Thor’s room while he was getting dressed. Loki was completely frozen as he stared at the mans muscled back. Thor soon turned at the noise and smiled when his eyes landed on Loki.

“Hello there I was just about to come check on you.”

“YEs eh-hem sorry I didn’t know this was your room.”

“ It’s fine may I ask why you were sneaking around little one.”Thor said with a smirk on his face 

Loki blushed hot feeling like he had been caught stealing food.

“I was just looking to take a bath.” Thor stopped him mid sentence 

“Oh of course let me show you.” He said as he left his room leaving his shirt behind.

Loki Followed him to a bathing room that looked more like a swimming pool. Not that Loki had ever seen a swimming pool. At least five people could fit at once.  
Loki turned around expecting Thor to be gone only to see him turned around.

“what are you doing?”

“What? Do you want me to watch you undress?”

“NO! but I normally bathe alone.”

“I know but your injuries I just wanna make sure you don’t fall.”

Loki sensed there was no getting out of this but he was scared. He knew most people saw his body as strange and disgusting. Loki had learned to be ashamed of his body never truly feeling comfortable in his own skin. Loki hesitantly removed the yellow night shirt along with his bandages noticing the scabbed over wounds. Loki shuffled over to the bath the Hot water soothing his sores and aches as he sunk into it. Loki was calm until Heard the sound Thor sitting behind him on the floor and setting something down. Loki saw Thor place his legs on either side of him. Even though Loki felt no threat from Thor he was still slightly shaken the water only slightly obscuring his shame. 

Thor picked up a bowl from his side and filled it with hot water from the bath. Then he used it to wet Loki’s hair trying to tilt Lokis head back being careful to not get water in his lamb’s lovely eyes. Thor then placed down the bowl and reached for some shampoo. Thor poured some into his hand and began to massage it into Loki’s scalp. Thor’s rough fingers rubbed a way dead skin as foamy bubbles began to cover Loki’s head. Loki had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, he was honestly disappointed when the hand left his head. Thor then rinsed of Loki head. Thor then repeated the process with conditioner Stroking it down Loki’s long locks instead of rubbing it into his scalp.

After that Thor gestured for Loki to put out his hands and pored some green looking soap that smelled like apples into his palms. Loki was lathering the soap in his hands when he felt Thor’s warm palms move across his back. Loki knew Thor was only trying to lather his back but His breath was caught in his throat. Thor’s big hands coverd up half of Loki’s back and rubbed across his shoulders. It made Loki’s stomach bubble and his cock twitch. After awhile Loki realized it was probably weird that he was just sitting there leaning into Thor’s touch instead of lathering the rest of his body. 

After Loki rinsed of the soap Thor brought him a towel and carried him back to Loki room Loki just leaned into his bear chest as he went on about various this until he said something that shook Loki to his core .

“ your hair is so beautiful and long will you braid it for the wedding.”

...


End file.
